Believe in You,Kris
by XOXO-adel
Summary: EXO bukan kesebelasan. Tapi dua belas. Kita tak perlu tropi untuk bahagia. Kita hanya perlu seorang Galaxy untuk bahagia.


**Tak ada alasan untuk menjadi sebelas.**

**Karena kita memulai perjanan ini dengan dua belas.**

**WE A12E ONE.**

**E.X.O**

**Without you, EXO is nothing.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**©XOXO-adel**

**.**

**Believe in Kris.**

**[DON'T GO]**

**[drabble 886 words]**

.

**.**

Suho mengusap wajahnya gusar. Berita tentang gugatan Kris telah di turunkan. Dan sampai saat ini,Kris belum juga kembali ke Korea.

Derit pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mendapati member termuda di EXO-M tengah menatapnya di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Junmahao.."

Suho menghela nafas pelan sebelum menghampiri member paling sensitive di EXO itu. Senyum penuh keibuannya terulas saat tangan putih pucat miliknya terulur mengelus pelan surai pirang Tao.

"Ada apa,Tao?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya,kemudian menjawab dengan nada pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Staff SM telah mengembalikan Handphone kita berkat bantuan Sesaeng. Apa kta boleh berkomunikasi dengan Kris-ge sekarang?"

Raut kaget Suho Nampak sejenak sebelum ia menutupinya dengan senyum menenangkan untuk Tao. "Sebelumnya,Apa mereka memanggilku kesana?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Baiklah."

Suho hampir berlalu dari pintu sebelum jemari lentik milik Tao menahan gerakkannya. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja,Hyung?"

Suho mengangguk. "Sure. Everything is gonna be okay,baby."

**.**

Dengungan halus sambungan telepon membuat kesebelas pemuda itu terkungkung dalam satu ketegangan. Dengungan yang hampir membuat semua member menahan nafas. Dan detik berikutnya mereka benar-benar menahan nafas ..

"**Yeoboseyo?"**

Hening melingkupi mereka. Setetes airmata mengalir dari mata milik salah satu member mereka. Disambung oleh isakan-isakan kecil dari dua member termuda lainnya yang tengah menangis di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Berinisiatif,Minseok menghela nafas sebelum menyahuti sapaan serak dari seberang sana. "Wu Fan,apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Helaan nafas menyambut pertanyaan member tertua itu. Di seberang sana,nafas berat itu terdengar menyakitkan.** "Ya.. kurasa."**

Isakan kecil terdengar lebih keras. Menimbulkan kejutan nafas kaget bercampur ketegangan dari seberang line telepon.** "Tao baby?"**

Sahutan yang di dapatnya adalah isakan yang makin keras. Di sudut ruangan,Lu Han meringkuk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"**Are you okay,Baby?"**

Kembali tak ada sahutan berarti dari sebelas member lainnya. Kris menghela nafas berat lalu terdengan suara berisik selama tujuh sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya suara berat nan serak dari Leader EXO-M itu kembali menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"**Pertama,Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Tao Baby,apa kau baik-baik saja?"**

"Tidak. Kami jauh dari kata jauh,Kris." Suara Su Ho menyahuti pertanyaan Kris.

"**Apa Se Hun juga baik?"**

Baekhyun angkat bicara dengan suara serak dan airmata menetes di pipi putihnya. "Kami tidak baik,Kris Hyung. Apa kau tuli?" Ia ingin marah,namun ia tak bisa marah.

"**Baek,itu kau?"**

Baekhyun mengangguk,namun segera menjawab "Ya." Saat menyadari bahwa mereka hanya terhubung melalui line telepon.

"**Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tak bersembunyi begitu saja. Aku mendengar banyak rumor mengenai kalian. Juga hujaman dan kecaman yang kalian dapatkan karena masalah Weibo dan Instragram."**

Kris kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini jauh lebih serak dengan suara isakan yang terdengar samar dari seberang sana.** "Aku tak ingin kalian terluka,tapi apapun yang terjadi,aku berharap kalian tetap mempercayai keputusanku."**

"Apa itu berarti lain sebagai 'Aku akan pergi'?"

Member lain tersentak dan hening kembali menjemput begitu magnae EXO-M angkat bicara. Cara bicaranya yang terdengar sangat parau akibat menangis semalaman –atau seharian- seakan mampu mencakar nurani. Lantunan nada sedihnya terdengar pekat layaknya racun dalam coffee hitam.

Sepuluh atau mungkin sebelas detik kemudian jam dinding berdenting tiga kali. Menandakan bahwa hari telah berlalu dan tanggal baru telah datang. Satu hari berat telah lewat.

Terdengar sebuah kalimat dari seberang sana,"**Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Namun satu hal yang perlu kalian yakini,aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua."**

"Dan itu berarti kau meninggalkan kami?" Chanyeol terdengar frustasi dengan semua ini. Fandom dan team menjadi kacau. Namun ia tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

"**Chan.."**

"Apa kami tak ada artinya untukmu,Hyung?"

"**Se Hun.."**

"Apa perjuangan trainee mu akan berakhir di sini?" Aksen China Lay terdengar bercampur dengan nada kecewa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan tangis.

Tao menatap sendu telepon genggam berwarna putih milik Baekhyun yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kris yang tengah berada di China sana.

"Kembalilah,Ge." Ujar-nya pelan. Di sambut dengan suara Chen dan Jong In yang membenarkaan pernyataan Tao.

"Kembalilah,Kris. Kita selesaikan masalah ini bersama." Minseok memutuskan dengan nada memohon di dalamnya. Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan member tertua mereka sambil menghapus kasar airmata-nya yang telah mencapai dagu.

"Kita memulai dengan dua belas,maka mari kita akhiri dengan dua belas juga."

"Ya. Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Di luar sana,ada fans yang siap mendukung kita,Hyung. Kau tak sendiri."

"Kembalilah,Kris. Kembali ke keluarga kita. EXO."

"Fans menunggu penjelasan dan kita tengah menunggumu. Jadi,apapun yang terjadi,kembalilah pada kami."

"**Apa kalian percaya padaku?"**

"Lebih dari itu." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan dengan kembali mengusap tetesan airmatanya yang kembali meleleh tanpa permisi.

"Kris." Minseok memanggil sambil melirik Tao yang hanya terpaku sambil terisak sendu. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan lingkaran hitam yang Nampak makin pekat di sekitar matanya. "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti,kami akan selalu mempercayaimu. Menjadi orang-orang yang berada di pihakmu. Kami mempercayaimu,Kris."

Su Ho dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"EXO bukan kesebelasan. Tapi dua belas." Su Ho menoleh ke arah medali kemenangan mereka kemarin,"Kita tak perlu tropi untuk bahagia. Kita hanya perlu seorang Galaxy untuk bahagia."

Mereka tertawa dalam tangis. Lu Han mendekat dengan tawa sendu serta airmata yang menghiasi wajah sempurna miliknya. Merangkul Chen di lengan kanan dan Tao di lengan kiri. "Kris Silver Ocean menunggumu. Kau tak ingin merusak kepercayaan kami kan?"

"Comeback,Kris-ge."

Kris terharu mendengar mereka semua. Ia baru saja menyadari satu point yang sempat terlupakan. Ia melupakan bahwa ia memiliki keluarga lain di sana. Silver Ocean dan EXO menunggunya. Ia tak sendiri. Ia memiliki mereka semua. Orang-orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Maka,ia menarik nafas dan berkata mantap.** "Tunggu aku di sana. Tetap percaya padaku. Karena aku akan kembali pada kalian. Ke keluargaku,EXO. Baby,tunggu gege disana."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya curahan hatiku karena masalah ini. Pikiranku kacau dan aku tak dapat tenaga dan semangat untuk melanjutkan project fanfictionku.**

**Fiction ini muncul dari kata-kata EXOFans yang berteman denganku di FB. Aku tahu kalian kecewa. Namun percayalah. Lebih dari itu kita harus percaya pada Kris. Apapun keputusannya nanti,yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mendukung dan tetap percaya pada mereka. Ini adalah ujian untuk kita. Jangan saling mengecam.**

**Ingat**

**Tanpa SM,EXO tak akan pernah ada.**

**Tak akan pernah ada Wu Yi Fan.**

**Jadi,kita hanya perlu menjaga emosi dan tetap mempercayai mereka.**

**Karena EXO itu 12 bukan 11.**

**WE A12E ONE.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST,MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
